The night you left for good
by Violetta Nightroad
Summary: <html><head></head>just a short story on englands death and how america copes charcter death</html>


hi erm just here to say i do not own hetalia if i did there would be more gay in it than there already is and that this is my first sory so be nice please

* * *

><p>Why? What was all this for. This, this I don't know what to call it. All it's done is cause pain for me and millions of others. You were great. I looked up too you so much, I thought nothing could tear you down. Arthur you were so strong, smart, and courageous but this had to be the stupidest thing you could have done. Why didn't you wait for me, I was the one meant to go on this mission not you. I was the one who should have that bullet in their head. You were supposed to live, not me, I can't live without you.<p>

I dropped to my knees and cried for him. I stayed like that most the night actually, until the rest of the team came to find me. They were telling me I had to go with them, at least I think that's what they were saying, I wasn't really paying attention all I could do was stay there and watch your face. I let my hand trail across you face taking in all the details that I am so familiar with. It's weird even in death you're scowling. Yet even with that scowl you're still the most beautiful man I've ever seen. The team are trying to drag me away, I guess it is bad to sit and stare at a dead guy but I can't help it I loved you we were meant to be together forever. I suppose it would be best I left you now but I can't tear myself away. Heh it's funny in a way I was always the reckless one and you would always tell me to be careful. Oh what's this? I'm being carried away I guess they were sick of me just sitting staring at you. I can't blame them their trying to look out for me in a way. They put me in the car they brought, I can't tell whose it is, they strap me in and drive off. Matthew, a member of the team and my brother, is talking to me he's trying to reassure me that everything will be fine. It won't be though, I know it won't ever be all right with you gone I'll never be alright again.

Once we reach where ever they were taking me they help me out the car and guide me to the door. Oh this is my flat the one I shared with you it wasn't great but I liked it. I remember when you first saw it all you did was complain about how it was too small or how the view was terrible. I got you to like it in the end though and for the most part you seemed content with it even if you did hate the fact that I made a mess where ever I was. It was home and we were happy now it's just shell without you in it. The settee where we would sit and watch movies or talk and sometimes made love is so cold and hostile now; the bedroom where we slept talked and loved in is now lifeless and dull; the kitchen where you tried and failed to cook edible food is no longer like homely kitchen, now its more like the ones on display nice to look at but to sterile and unfriendly.

The team stay a while and try to see if I'm going to be ok, I tell them I'll be fine and they should go home I just need some time alone. They leave even though Matthew tried to stay I shooed him away saying id be fine and he needs to spend time with Gilbert, his lover, and I needed time to get my thoughts straight so he leaves and wishes me goodnight I say it back and put my old smile on my face to reassure him I'll be fine. Once they all left I went to the settee and turned the T.V on to distract me this doesn't work for long though as I see new of you death on almost every channel. I turn the T.V and try to imagine what my life will be like without you but I can't, there is no life for me without you in it. I go to our bedroom and get a pen and paper and look for the gun I keep hidden away for emergencies. I write a note to explain everything to whoever finds me and once that's done I bring the gun to my head just as I'm about to shoot I see you your smiling at me the rare smile that is only for me, I pull the trigger and I do it smiling knowing that where ever I'm going you'll be there waiting for me.

The next day Matthew comes back to check on his brother but what he sees is not what is expected. His brother lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood and on the table near him is a note.

Dear whoever finds this.

I'm sorry but I couldn't live in a world without him I knew it would be impossible so I decided to join him, I know it's selfish but I couldn't imagine trying to live my life like normal if he wasn't there. I'm sorry to everyone but I'll be happy this way I know it and you all know I'm never wrong haha. So yeah bye guys and please don't be sad it was my choice and now I'm happy.

The awesome hero Alfred F Jones

* * *

><p>so what do you think reveiws are welcomed :) and flames will be laughed at :D<p> 


End file.
